Forgotten
by N170017
Summary: This is why Eve was really working at W&H. This story contains: Angel, Spike, Eve, Buffy, and Dawn (basically).
1. Default Chapter

The night was warm and the moon was just coming out. The noise of the party seemed far away, although the people were just in the inside of the church. They were celebrating the marriage of her father and his secretary. No one had noticed Buffy slip out from the crowd. There were too many people. People she had never met and had never wanted to meet. She felt like sitting down to some silence before her life started again the next mourning. She would have to pack her things and get Dawn ready and then board their plane. The commotion would be horrible no peace for another day or so because even when she got home the house would be busy. She had only come for the wedding, which she hadn't wanted to attend. She had arrived here in LA but had not been about due to her and Dawn's trying to sleep of the jet leg. Which in a way worked but truthfully there was no point since she would be jetting off tomorrow and therefore more jet leg would be had. Buffy decided to wander through the graveyard. A bit morbid but she had seen enough morbid things that nothing really bugged her anymore. The cemetery was well kept and the moon shone on the monuments making them look alive. The grass was green and the trees were well cared for. Maybe she could go patrolling. Buffy hadn't been patrolling in LA for about eight years or more precisely since she had abandoned her friends six years ago. No she thought I'm not really up for it (she was tried) and I'm in a red gown. Not like she had never done that before; patrol in a dress but she just felt like sitting.  
  
Angel and Spike had decided to patrol together. Angel had felt that he should patrol even with the Fred situation still hanging in the balance and Spike needed something to pass the time and acquired an invite. Angel wished that Spike could have left him alone tonight he really wasn't in a good mood.  
  
Spike: hey there's a party going on here  
  
Angel: hmm (The noise startled him out of his train of thought)  
  
Spike: see (pointing) there. Looks like they got themselves a wedding going on  
  
Angel: O really that's not something you see every night  
  
Spike: That's true usually it's just damsels and distress  
  
Angel: well I guess some people find some happiness  
  
Spike: so where are we going  
  
Angel: I guess around (Angel said annoyed at the stupidity)  
  
Spike: you not in a good mood?  
  
Angel: hmm... just thinking  
  
Spike: Ahh I try to stay away from that  
  
Angel: yes I've noticed  
  
Spike: hey  
  
Angel: (chuckles) well just telling it as I see it  
  
Buffy had decided to sit down, leaning against a tree. She really needed to punch something's lights out even if she was too tired. Just seeing her dad say I do to another women had pressed her buttons. It didn't help that Dawn was all tearing and happy and all chatty with the guests. Suddenly something grabbed her from behind.  
  
Buffy: what the  
  
Buffy flipped the thing over her head and was surprised to see herself face to face with a regular looking guy who seemed ready to fight.  
  
Buffy: not on my night off, I've gust gotten myself all guszied up  
  
The man laughed at her condescendingly.  
  
Buffy: what's so funny  
  
The man said nothing but stared at her.  
  
Buffy: Great the silent type  
  
The man laughed at her again and she grimaced when she realized that she didn't have a weapon.  
  
Buffy: ugh  
  
The man was very strong she thought as he pushed her into the tree. She could have recovered from the blow but with her dress she lost her balance. He laughed as she hit her head hard and slid down.  
  
Buffy: youch... knew I shouldn'ta wore a dress  
  
The man grabbed a cloth out of his pocket and went over to the startled Buffy who tried to get out of the way, but she was too late he covered her mouth with the cloth. It was chloroform or something like it she knew the stuff well now. Then she became limp and was carried away.  
  
The man took her to his van and put her in the back. Then he heard his phone ring.  
  
Man: hello  
  
Other: Hello, you got the girl?  
  
Man: yes  
  
Other: Good bring her over.  
  
Man: What this girl do to you anyway?  
  
Other: It's not what she did it's what she has to do.  
  
Then the other person hung up waiting for Buffy to arrive.  
  
Angel and Spike walked by the tree that Buffy had been sitting at a while ago.  
  
Angel: do you smell that?  
  
Spike: yup familiar...  
  
Angel: Is it  
  
Spike: Buffy.  
  
They looked around and didn't see her. They started following the smell but then hit the road and couldn't track her. So they went back to the offices.  
  
Angel sat down behind his desk not talking just thinking about Buffy. The last time he had seen her she had asked him to leave. Was that because of Spike? She had said that he was in her heart. Was it anything more than that? He didn't know any answers to all the questions and now she was here. He could ask her them, but he didn't know if he really wanted to know the answers to them. If she and Spike were together it would be painful. He didn't understand how the beast that tried to kill her time after time could have won her in the end.  
  
Spike sat on Angel's desk looking at Angel. He found it funny how he seemed so troubled. If Buffy and him hit it off and they left Angel in the dust, man would the look on his face be so wonderful.  
  
Dawn was sitting down at one of the tables after the guests were all gone. Where's Buffy, she thought? Dawn didn't trust this. Buffy never left without reason. An hour went by and Dawn knew something was up, so she thought of all the reasonable things that would have delayed her sister. Only one thing came to mind. Angel. Maybe Buffy had ran into him and lost track of time. Yes that was it, she thought she must have gone and run into him and forgotten all about the wedding and her. This annoyed her a bit but was better than thinking about all of the bad things that could have happened. So what could she do now? Well I could go down to W&H and look for her or at least find a way to contact her. Good plan Dawn she congratulated herself.  
  
So Dawn rummaged into her pocket where she kept her money and took out a quarter. She phoned for a cab and soon after was at the W&H building paying the cab driver.  
  
Dawn: thanks, bye  
  
Cab driver: yup bye.  
  
The man went to an apartment building carrying Buffy. He entered the apartment where his boss was. He knocked on the door and the boss answered. There were no words spoken. He set Buffy down on a couch and then left, leaving Buffy with the unknown person.  
  
Dawn walked up the stairs in the main part of the building and went up to the secretary.  
  
Dawn: excuse me could I please speak with Angel? Harmony! What are you doing here?  
  
Harmony: Hey Dawn. I'm Angel's secretary.  
  
Dawn: OO  
  
Harmony: Yes so you want to speak to Angel?  
  
Dawn: yes is he in?  
  
Harmony: I think so let me check.  
  
Dawn: okay  
  
Dawn didn't know what to think. Maybe W&H were evil they did have Harmony working here. Harmony pushed a button to connect her to Angel's office.  
  
Harmony: Angel.  
  
Angel: Yes Harmony  
  
Harmony: there is someone here to see you  
  
Angel: Fine send them in.  
  
Angel wanted it to be Buffy who walked in but instead it was her sister.  
  
Angel: Dawn what are you doing here?  
  
Dawn didn't hear Angel. She only saw he dead friend Spike standing up.  
  
Dawn: Spike! What are you doing alive?  
  
Dawn ran up and hugged Spike then moved back and looked him in the eye. She was mad. At so many things but she was mostly mad at Spike for not telling her he was alive.  
  
Dawn: Why didn't you phone?  
  
Spike: I well I it's a long story. What are you doing here?  
  
Dawn: I guess I was wrong if you don't know  
  
Dawn looked worried because she was now just starting to think of all the bad places where Buffy could have ended up.  
  
Angel: If we don't know what?  
  
Dawn: Well I was looking for Buffy, thought she might have run into you or something but she's not here so I guess not  
  
Spike and Angel were suddenly worried too. Where was Buffy? They had smelt her earlier. Where had she gone?  
  
Spike: well where did you last see her  
  
Dawn: well three hours ago right before my dad's wedding.  
  
Angel: he got married? (He shook off the idea, he had more important things to worry about right now) well where would she have gone?  
  
Dawn: I don't know. There isn't really anything here in LA where Buffy would have to be. She couldn't just leave. We have a plane tomorrow.  
  
Spike: You know Buffy. She can handle herself. I mean where can she possibly be that is so bad?  
  
Angel and Dawn looked at him they knew there were a lot of places that she could be that weren't so good to be in.  
  
Spike: I mean we should at least give her some time.  
  
Buffy woke up to a person's head in her face.  
  
Buffy: Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?  
  
Other: I'm Eve. You are in my apartment and you were carried here.  
  
Buffy: by that man! Why?  
  
Eve: I needed to talk to you  
  
Buffy: What! Are you crazy? Couldn't have just went up to me and talked?  
  
Buffy tried to sit up but was a little disorientated so she put her head back down.  
  
Eve: well not really. I'm being well monitored if I leave the building.  
  
Buffy: well I'm here now what did you need to say? (Buffy felt like there was no point struggling with this Eve girl. Might as well hear her out)  
  
Eve: This is gonna sound crazy but I'm serious. I am here in LA working well was working for W&H. You see my reason to get the job there was so I could watch Angel. Then I got involved with this person and I forgot about my reason and... That doesn't matter...  
  
Buffy managed to sit up while listening to the person who so needed to be heard.  
  
Buffy: this is about Angel?  
  
Eve: yes, let me finish. Ok I needed to watch him see what he was doing and well I needed to because, because of you  
  
Buffy: you were watching him for me? Sorry for interrupting but I don't see how this makes any sense.  
  
Eve: well I have known for a while now that something would happen. With you in LA with Angel or his friends. I'm not sure on details but I know that something apocalyptic will happen. I know though that it's you. You cause something to happen... (Buffy looked about to interrupt her) No let me finish. It's not physical I mean you aren't here when it happens. I mean that Angel or "someone" loses better judgement in a decision, a very important decision, thinking about memories with you; they choose wrong. The memories cloud their better judgment and they pick the wrong one.  
  
Buffy: I-I (Eve interrupted Buffy)  
  
Eve: You can't stop them from picking the wrong thing. The memory is there and nothing can be said to rid it. Well nothing but erasing the memory of you.  
  
Buffy: What no you can't just erase me!  
  
Eve: I don't know if you understand me. If you don't let me do this the world will end.  
  
Buffy: I, I which memory?  
  
Eve: See this gets deeper. We can't just erase one there's not a specific one. You need them all erased.  
  
Buffy: I can't do that....  
  
Eve: The world will end if you don't!  
  
Buffy: Well who then, Angel? If I must be erased who will forget me?  
  
Eve: Even deeper... Everyone must.  
  
Buffy: What no I don't want to just be forgotten.  
  
Eve: I wouldn't do it if you didn't let me... but it's vital I know how awful it sounds but you must...  
  
Buffy: When?  
  
Eve: As soon as possible right now if you'll let me.  
  
Buffy: To save the world... I will. Are you sure it's me?  
  
Eve: I know it, you can always make new memories, just not right away.  
  
Buffy agreed to wiping her slate clear. Eve did a spell and Buffy felt something pass through her. She stood up suddenly.  
  
Buffy: What about my sister and my friends?  
  
Eve: They don't remember you.  
  
Buffy: What you didn't tell me that part, they don't live here they wouldn't be the one.  
  
Buffy was frantic now, if no one knew her than she was nobody.  
  
Eve: First you never know if they might come here and make a decision and second it's already done.  
  
Buffy walked out into the street she felt stupid. How could she let herself be forgotten?  
  
Spike and Angle looked to the girl standing beside them in the elevator at W&H. They didn't remember why they were standing there and they didn't remember this girl.  
  
Dawn: Where am I?  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Angel: W&H, who are you?  
  
Dawn: Dawn, how'd I get here? How do I get out?  
  
Angel and Spike led the girl to the exit but were both very confused. Where did she come from? They couldn't recall why she was there. It was something important but they couldn't put their fingers on it.  
  
The Next night  
  
Buffy walked around a graveyard. She had changed her red gown to a simple white slip dress. At least Eve hadn't made the hotel manager forget her; otherwise she would really be nothing. She would have nothing left not even shoes. She looked at the names on the gravestones and felt like one of the people that were named, she was just as dead as...  
  
Buffy: Cordelia Chase  
  
She read aloud the name. She had died. What no one had mentioned it! Buffy felt lost now. It was the last straw to see her old well not friend but ally dead. What had happened to her life? Buffy sat by the headstone and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek as a light rain started to fall.  
  
Angel felt like something was missing, something important, but he couldn't figure out what. He knew that it started in the elevator. So Angel decided to see an old friend. Maybe it would clear his mind, or maybe it would put he in an endless funk. Either way Angel needed to get out of here.  
  
Spike watched as Angel made his way to the exit. He was walking to somewhere, and spike decided to follow. He had nothing else to do and Angel was in mope mood. There was nothing Spike liked more than to see him like this.  
  
Angel walked into the cemetery and went straight for her spot (Cordelia's). He was just about to get there when he saw Buffy.  
  
Angel: Sorry... To ah, interrupt you.  
  
Buffy turned her head at the sound of Angel's voice.  
  
Buffy: doesn't matter  
  
Angel: you knew Cordy?  
  
Buffy: yes  
  
Angel: some girl wasn't she?  
  
Buffy: she was something... Did you love her?  
  
Angel was shocked at the directness in the girl's voice, at the question. A question he had never answered, at least not really.  
  
Angel: more than anyone else.  
  
Buffy felt more pain at the answer and wished she hadn't heard it. She looked farther behind the man who had once loved her more than anything and saw Spike. She couldn't form any words. Spike wasn't dead. That was great, she was about to even smile when that thought occurred to her that he didn't know her. Another tear fell down her cheek and she stood up.  
  
Spike walked up to Angel and the girl near him.  
  
Angel: Spike? Why are you here?  
  
Spike: I followed you.  
  
Buffy was so close to spilling all of her tears and crying forever so she turned away from the people behind her.  
  
Angel: I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself... I'm Angel and this bleached guy beside me is Spike.  
  
Spike: I can introduce myself thank you very much.  
  
Buffy felt like her old self: only a year or two once she had moved to Sunnydale. When those two vampires would fight. It felt so familiar, but they didn't recall her and Angel was waiting for her to introduce herself.  
  
Buffy: I'm no one  
  
Buffy then ran from them as fast as she could. She left them very dumbfounded. They both looked at the women who ran away then at each other.  
  
Angel: she seemed so...  
  
Spike: familiar.  
  
170017 


	2. alternative ending

Alternative ending:  
  
Buffy walked around a graveyard. She had changed her red gown to a simple white slip dress. At least Eve hadn't made the hotel manager forget her; otherwise she would really be nothing. She would have nothing left not even shoes. She looked at the names on the gravestones and felt like one of the people that were named, she was just as dead as...  
  
Buffy: Cordelia Chase  
  
She read aloud the name. She had died. What no one had mentioned it! Buffy felt lost now. It was the last straw to see her old well not friend but ally dead. What had happened to her life? Buffy sat by the headstone and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek as a light rain started to fall. It was like heaven was crying.  
  
Angel felt like something was missing, something important, but he couldn't figure out what. He knew that it had started in the elevator. So Angel decided to see an old friend. Maybe it would clear his mind, or maybe it would put him in an endless funk. Either way Angel needed to get out of here.  
  
Angel walked into the cemetery and went straight for her spot (Cordelia's). He was about 100 feet away when slowly a woman became apparent.  
  
Buffy didn't care if anything happened to her anymore. It's not like anyone would notice if she weren't here anyway. She stood and looked up. A man was staring down at her. The man changed into a vampire and pulled Buffy's neck towards his mouth. He sank his teeth into her without any resistance. It was like he knew she wouldn't fight him off. He quickly drained her as much as he could.  
  
Angel seeing this scene quickly ran over and grabbed a stake out of a pocket in his long flowing coat. He proceeded to penetrate the vampire's heart. As the dust softly settled Buffy fell without any support. Angel knelt beside her.  
  
Angel: Are you okay?  
  
There was no answer so he checked the pulse on her neck avoiding the cuts. Sure enough she was alive but just barely. As he checked her pulse he noticed two older vampire bites. Angel touched one and felt a connection. It was his bite. He was sure; as sure as he was that he knew this girl. Although he couldn't remember her name or her scent. Angel picked her up in his arms and carried her to W&H.  
  
Once there he took her to the medical facility and laid her down on one of the beds. He then went to get a doctor.  
  
She didn't wake up for a while, maybe two hours. When she did she didn't know where she was, couldn't even remember how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was a vampire going into her throat. When had that been, how long had she laid here? Angel walked into the room.  
  
Angel: your awake... how are you?  
  
Buffy was startled at seeing Angel. This cleared a lot up though. She knew that if Angel was standing over her she was safe although she was probably at W&H. That place wasn't so safe.  
  
Buffy: I'm fine  
  
Buffy realized she had to leave immediately. If she stayed she might be remembered and thus causing the end of the world. She swung her legs around the bed.  
  
Angel: where are you going?  
  
Angel didn't want this girl to leave; she held answers to questions that he had since the girl in the elevator. This girl had the same smell as that one too.  
  
Buffy ignored Angel's questions and stood up. She smoothed her white dress out and started to walk towards the door.  
  
Angel: wait  
  
Buffy would have left; she really would have but Angel's pleading voice stopped her.  
  
Buffy: why  
  
Angel: I need, I need...  
  
Buffy: Answers  
  
Angel: Yes  
  
Buffy turned around and looked into his eyes. They were so confused and troubled but she had to go.  
  
Buffy: I can't give you any.  
  
She reached for the knob and walked out of the room. She found herself in a long hallway with an exit sign at the end (a perfect way to escape the questions). Angel trailed after her. She would get away he knew it; somehow could tell that he wasn't strong enough to stop her if she reached the door. She had recovered so fast from the bite and already had back at least most of her strength. What could he say to make her change her mind? He came up blank.  
  
Then as Buffy reached the end of the hallway someone came from the sideways hall. Someone that Buffy had last seen in flames.  
  
Buffy: Spike, you're alive?  
  
Spike: yes. How did you know my name?  
  
Buffy couldn't be talking to Spike. He was dead. Spike wasn't sure about this girl in front of him. Something told him she had secretes. Another tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly swiped it away with the back of her hand. She couldn't stand here and talk to them, it wouldn't be right. At least not yet. Spike looked at the girl a little bit cold hearted.  
  
Spike: How do you know my name? (He repeated)  
  
Buffy: (thinking fast) um your William the bloody, famous how could I forget.  
  
Spike: Sure, then how did you know I was gone?  
  
Buffy: um (her brain melted) um um I just heard it?  
  
Spike: You see I don't believe that.  
  
Angel: What do you know (he asked Buffy)  
  
Buffy: I know nothing  
  
Buffy had her back against the door and franticly searched for the knob.  
  
Spike: not so fast  
  
Spike grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door. Buffy was fast and strong though and quickly dislodged his hand, resulting in Spike being throw to the floor. She then made a run for it. Angel helped Spike up and they ran outside to search for the girl.  
  
Spike: she's a slayer  
  
Angel: do you see her?  
  
Spike: she's gone, too fast to catch up to now. You should'ave just ran after her.  
  
Angel: Well sorry I helped you up. (After a few minuets of looking around) Doesn't matter she wouldn't have talked if she didn't want to anyway.  
  
Spike: She knew something that we didn't  
  
Angel: how do you figure that?  
  
Spike: I could tell, felt like I knew her er something too.  
  
Angel: I felt the same way. Do you think we will see her again?  
  
Spike: I know it.  
  
Angel: It feels so... so unfinished. 


End file.
